The invention relates to a suspension device according to the pre-characterising clause of claim 1 .
A known suspension device of this kind (DE 198 12 347 C1) has the external shape of a rhombus which is formed by a carrying beam disposed at the top and having two downwardly angled carrying legs, and by a load beam disposed at the bottom and having two upwardly angled load legs. The four corners of the rhombus are rounded; a centre of application of force is constructed in the carrying beam in the region of the upper corner, whereas a centre of distribution of load is constructed in the load beam in the region of the lower corner, and one of the carrying legs, in each case, is connected in an articulating manner to one of the load legs, in each case, at the two remaining corners which are disposed in a common transversal plane. If this known suspension device is loaded in the intended manner with forces which are directed counter to one another and act on the centre of application of force and on the centre of distribution of load respectively, the said two centres not only move away from one another but also both move away from the transversal plane in which the two articulations lie. As a consequence of this, the overall height of the known suspension device, which height is already considerable in the non-loaded condition, increases from the outset when subjected to load. The spring characteristic is inevitably progressive and is therefore particularly suitable for heavy impact stresses, such as occur, for example, in all-terrain vehicles.
The underlying object of the invention is to design a suspension device for a swinging load, in particular for an exhaust system in a motor vehicle, in such a way that it takes up a lower overall height with the same maximum load-carrying capacity and the same maximum spring travel.
The object is achieved, according to the invention, by means of the features in claim 1. Advantageous further developments emerge from the subclaims.